


【姬昌x姜子牙/ABO】镐京夜雨

by LY_Winter_is_coming



Category: Jiang ziya - Fandom, nezha - Fandom, 姜子牙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LY_Winter_is_coming/pseuds/LY_Winter_is_coming
Summary: 姜子牙向姬昌坦白了自己身为坤泽（Omega）的事实，并向姬昌致歉说因特殊时期到来，需要休息，这几天无法陪伴在姬昌左右出谋划策。姬昌却表示自己会陪伴姜子牙度过这段时期，而身为乾阳（Alpha）的姬昌，想要的不仅仅只是陪伴太公——当然，姜子牙的坦白，也不只是为了向西伯侯告病休养。





	【姬昌x姜子牙/ABO】镐京夜雨

**Author's Note:**

> 是【哪吒之魔童降世】的衍生作品。姜子牙形象来源哪吒彩蛋和明年要上的太公动画电影，姬昌形象……是自己之前脑补画过的那个……（每日发问：所以太公电影到底有没有文王？）……这个阿姜太好搞了tag里居然没人搞他？！WHY？？？  
别看简介写得正儿八经实际上就是没剧情没逻辑基本纯h（……）而且感觉是假的ABO，除了FQ，信息素，标记以外好像没有任何ABO要素（……）  
虽然我写得传统老套，开头就搞，简单粗暴，但是爽啊！！！！！！  
（打神鞭：劳资为了大周又出来加班了，你俩还不感谢我？？？）  
（其实埋了一点玄亮的梗送给昌姜用）（哎呀都是明君贤臣要什么紧嘛）

尽管已经有了心理准备，但姬昌还是难以置信地注视着姜子牙。  
此时的姜子牙早已不复平日里那般镇定自若，取而代之的是面颊泛红，发辫散乱，靛蓝色衣襟半开，迷人的胸腹就这么敞开在姬昌眼前；明明在咬牙忍着却抵挡不住发情时鬓角脖颈涔涔冒出的汗水，和喉咙里低沉难耐的喘气。  
“太公，您……”姬昌刚收了伞，大气不敢喘一口；那团清甜的气味不断地在搅乱西伯侯剩余不多的理智。  
“孤早已让仆人给送了药，您都没喝……哪怕一口？”  
明明整个身躯要被无名之火燃烧殆尽，难以启齿的欲望几乎迸裂爆炸，但姜子牙已经咬着唇，呼吸越来越频繁地扯出一个微笑。  
“……是的。”姜子牙难耐地望向姬昌。  
“军师怎可如此不听话！”  
姬昌箭步冲至姜子牙面前，左右手分别抓他肩膀，才发现子牙的身躯原来一直在轻微却又不自主地在发颤，待姬昌发现刚才的自己竟然早就焦躁不安时，姜子牙不敢直视姬昌，眼神闪闪躲躲却难掩饰内心疯狂的渴求。  
“王上定然知道…臣此举是为何……”  
姬昌见到姜子牙这般隐忍却又渴求的模样，再加上茫茫渭水之畔那初见，与拉车八百步时那对眼就互晓心意，终究是疼爱不已；专属于姜太公的坤泽之气好似幽山之泉，清凉得恰到好处，又沁人心脾，清甜无比，是彻底淹没了稍显局促的乾元西伯侯。  
最终，姬昌沉吟片刻，依旧定神正色对姜子牙道：  
“太公，您可要抓紧孤王了。”  
属于姬昌的乾元之气带有一丝丝柔和却浓郁的油脂乳香，又夹带着秋收时被太阳炙烤的熟谷醇厚，缓慢地被释放出来，安抚着同样急躁的姜子牙。姜子牙听了姬昌的话，双手环绕着自家王上的脖颈，又将身躯靠近，几乎与只着单薄常服的姬昌贴摩在一起。  
“王上，如之奈何……？”姜子牙伏在姬昌耳边柔声道。  
“自然是愿者上钩。太公，孤王可要上了您的勾了。”  
姬昌“哼”地轻笑一声，在自己左臂环上姜子牙的腰腹时，右手扯掉了姜子牙的发带，看那偏冷调的长发如瀑散落又传来一阵醉人香气时，就开始双唇轻碰，酥酥麻麻地，一点一点地咬。姜子牙也摁耐不住，阖上温柔秋水，在还没接吻时就微开唇瓣，舌尖迫不及待地与姬昌的舌尖勾缠上，任甜腻的唾液随着两人不断磨合而交换至对方体内。之前在旁送药披衣的仆从皆被姬昌遣散，周遭安静得很，立夏夜雨更让这灯火晦暗的府内更适合悄悄地进行这些情爱之事。夏雨时密时疏，衬托得这缠绵的吻水声更显情色。  
“唔…”  
姬昌平日里再怎么敬爱姜子牙，也奈何不了他是克制已久的乾元之身，此时他将舌头更加深入，用有些占有的意味再咬着姜子牙水润却在微颤的唇瓣。姜子牙竟觉得有些呼吸困难，但不仅仅是因为姬昌这个吻。  
在这个快感十足的吻结束以后，姜子牙红着脸喘气，低声带着沙哑柔和的尾音唤一句：“王上……”  
“莫急。”姬昌竟镇定下来，环顾四周，随手抄起被姜子牙放在床头的打神鞭——姬昌见过这打神鞭的强悍，战时化作应棍指挥或直接劈开前路，或者是长鞭绕得敌人晕头转向，闲来无事时甚至能变成鱼竿来钓鱼。  
姜子牙见姬昌竟拿起了他的打神鞭，惊得猛吸一口气，刚说“王上不要！”就见那看似普通的应棍直接在姬昌手里幻化成砂红软绳，还像是自己有了生命一般先把姜子牙的双手捆在背后，勒得紧实。姜子牙吃痛，难耐地“呜”一声瘫回了床上。  
“这……”姬昌大为不解，想去试着帮姜子牙解开，可那打神鞭就是死活咬着不放，姬昌气骂一句：“混账！孤平日里都没甚机会碰太公的手，你一小破鞭子竟然……”，没想到打神鞭像是跟姬昌赌气似的非但不松开，居然又缠上了姜子牙的脖颈，还溯游而下把姜子牙的胸口，大腿根也给捆了好几道。姬昌抓住软鞭末尾那段平日手抓着的圆滑握棍，打神鞭才消停。  
“呜！王上，臣忘了说…本来打神鞭只能感应到吾心中所想，现在，臣将打神鞭的权限开放给王上了……”  
“你，你怎么不早说！”姬昌看似埋怨地道一句，就开始帮被束缚的姜子牙脱下仅剩的衣裳，自己也宽衣解带后，就开始琢磨手上那握棍该怎么用……  
“麻烦太公抬一下腿。”  
被打神鞭捆得紧实的姜子牙瞥了一眼现在赤身裸体还被打神鞭束缚的羞耻模样，再加上坤泽发情期的催化，后庭不断地分泌着催情的淫液……终于是迫不及待地将双腿攀附上姬昌精壮的腰部；姜子牙渴望地上下求索，并知道姬昌接下来要做什么。  
“…您先忍一忍。”  
应棍果然探入幽境，在那洞口缓缓地研磨，探索那篇软肉到底有多敏感，姜子牙安心合上双眼，任着君王用本是自己的武器来如此拨弄自己，开始享受地拖长声音，失态地呻吟起来。打神鞭也很懂行地在子牙的胸口那两朵桃花边缘故意勒紧，左右摩挲得柔软的花苞变硬，逐渐挺立。后庭应棍从一开始的缓慢探入逐渐振幅增强，一点一点在内壁四处敏感点摩擦试探着，本来应棍上有些不规则的，微微凸起的刻字花纹，在后庭花蕊中刺激着，这下更玩弄得姜子牙忍不住浪叫出声来。  
“嗯啊……呜……王上……王上……”  
姜子牙感觉到自己身下已经湿透一片了，双腿根部盘得更紧，同时缠在子牙脖子上那段红绳稍微有松动，但还是不乖地摩擦着，一定要留点红印。姬昌也觉得玩够了这小东西，在顿了一下后才慢慢将应棍从甬道拔出。刚刚出来时，姜子牙轻呼一声，还不停地缓和着呼吸。  
姬昌擦了一把自己额头上的汗水，看身下姜太公现在那任自己怜爱的模样，再目光下移……  
“还硬着呢？”  
“呵，王上您也不是吗。”  
姬昌嗤笑一声，看着同样香汗淋漓，同样摆着一副有些挑逗的微笑的姜子牙。  
“打神鞭，把孤王的军师的手稍微松一下。孤想握着他的手。”  
这回打神鞭听话地给姜子牙的手腕松绑。姬昌伏下身去，与姜子牙十指相扣。打神鞭又 听话地将两人的手腕锁到一起。姬昌先是在姜子牙已经发红的耳根“呼”地轻吹一口 气，见姜子牙有些羞涩地闷哼一声，又双腿大开，姬昌才放心地长驱直入。  
“太公，您的腰……抬一下。”  
“好…王上，嗯，嗯啊……！”  
姬昌那根阳物终于深入了进来，在姜子牙紧实而又蜜液充足的后穴进出磨合，后穴的粉嫩软肉也在抓紧着，贪婪无比地张合吮吸，想要拉着他往更深处撞去。太公的山泉清香和西伯侯的谷物木香在此时轻松地交融一体，信息素鱼水交融在一起，形成他们独特的气味。姬昌仔细聆听姜子牙随着自己胯下那物出入抽插，发出的尾音就变了调，变得逐渐甜腻而连续起伏，便轻笑 一声，俯在姜子牙的颈窝里轻咬着，一点点地扯开捆着姜子牙的红绳；姜子牙闭眼仰头，眉睫颤颤，喉结滚动，断断续续地低声央求姬昌。  
“啊…王上……臣还想……”  
姬昌低吟一声，更把姜子牙往前上抬顶，粗壮的头端在湿润但依旧肉壁四侧横冲直撞。  
“子牙……你下面咬得太紧了……！要深入去可能会有点疼……”  
姬昌汗流浃背，咬着牙，狠心下来直冲，更为猛烈地向火热的内部顶戳去。姜子牙被姬 昌来这一下，有些惊吓地掉了眼泪，放声呻吟出来，浑身上下，尤其是腰跨在不停地战 栗着，阵阵酥麻爽痛从股间炸开，瞬间缠绕全身。  
姬昌右手动了动，缠在右手的打神鞭瞬间散掉，又飞速地缠去姜子牙的…阳具上，还恶 意地不断环绕摩擦。这连续的一系列让姜子牙顾不暇接，没来得及开口惊呼又开始急促 地落泪哭喘。  
“呃……！嗯啊……”  
姬昌刚才反应到自己顶得太深了，就稍微退了一点，在满溢汁水的中后部鼓捣打转，操弄的力度却丝毫未减；得以空出来的右手溯游而下，托着姜子牙本已经被自己顶的高抬悬空的腰臀。姬昌的手指有意无意地划着姜子牙的臀缝上下，因为总有坤泽分泌出的特殊淫液和这一番颠鸾倒凤逼出来的香汗，混合成勾人心魄的气味，随着合欢的进程深入而愈加浓烈而无时不刻地刺激着姬昌，让他顶得姜子牙理智崩塌，欲罢不能。姬昌又不断摩挲着姜子牙柔软的腰窝，还得意地下手去掐了一下，在姜子牙又一次爽疼地喘出声来时，自己的那根再猛然突击，反复顶弄着那一点最核心之处。  
“王上……嗯啊……好大……好深…！”  
像姜子牙这样平日里严肃正经有主见并位高权重的人，在此时口里蹦出来点淫词艳语也不足为奇了，但也足以形成巨大的反差，也算是……他可爱的一点吧？  
“太公今日模样，真是令孤王意外…”姬昌颇为得意地勾起嘴角，将头埋在姜子牙的胸口；那里依旧被打神鞭捆着，姬昌将部分红绳扯开一点，看到姜子牙的胸肌已经勒出了一点轻微的红印，两边乳首也一直硬着，于是闭上眼睛，伸出温热的舌尖，在姜子牙的右边胸口轻轻舔弄着。姜子牙感受到了胯下和胸口的双重刺激，原本有些歇息，又被姬昌伺候得放肆呻吟起来。姬昌又空出左手，原本层层捆在左手的打神鞭自己掉下来，往姬昌和姜子牙的腰跨部各缠一圈；姬昌去舔姜子牙左边的乳头时，改换成左手拖住他腰臀，右手去左右上下地揉捏另一边。  
姜子牙被这么一层层地操弄下来，自知有些重心不稳，全身脱力，似乎全世界只剩下这个渴求君王的他和正在不断地填满他的身体和内心的王上，而越胀越大的情欲好似七八月暴风雨时东海巨浪，昼夜不息地铺天盖地而来，吞噬了现在他们的所有。  
“呜…嗯啊……王上……”  
姬昌见此时的姜子牙散发凌乱，眼角泛红，睫毛挂水，眼神已然失焦，还在不自觉地簌簌落着不仅仅是因为生理刺激而落的眼泪，但双手却不知何时环绕在了自己的背后，揽上脖颈，想要和自己拉得更近；姜子牙精壮的身躯，白皙的，被勒出痕迹的大腿根，还有那根一直挺立着的，都被红鞭或多或少的缠绕，抖动，摩挲着，尤其是那根连丸带根缠绕着的，还不停地泌着米白的液体，并且黏连在他的腹肌前……简直淫乱得一塌糊涂。  
“还好…吗？”姬昌小小声问一句。  
姜子牙已经不能回答姬昌了；连一个像样的词汇都吐不清楚，只能张着嘴，舌尖微微伸出来大着喘气，后庭不停地被撞击所发出的粘稠水声也愈加明显，那阳物也胀得塞满生殖腔，并锁死一切出口。  
“王上，哈啊……求，求您……”  
姜子牙扯着沙哑的嗓音，抖得厉害地抬眼望向姬昌。  
“…您跟孤王之间还说甚么求不求！”姬昌低吼道，却见姜子牙呜咽着，艰难无比地低头往他自己身下瞥了瞥，才引导着姬昌跟着他目光下移——  
打神鞭锁住了姜子牙的阳物，不让他射。  
姬昌傻眼了：之前姜子牙说“将打神鞭的所有权限开放给自己”，难道这就是自己想做的？很快他又听姜子牙断断续续地，夹杂着喘气道：“王上，求，求您……唔…”  
“太公您到底……是忍耐了多久？”  
姬昌剑眉紧锁，不可思议地开始回忆并猜测，姜子牙在向自己坦白，说他其实是坤泽之身时，到底是鼓起了多大的勇气和深思熟虑辗转难眠了多少个夜晚……或者说，到底是多么信任他的君王。西岐万民人人皆知西伯侯昨夜飞熊入梦，与梦中大贤虽素昧平生却又生死相依，彼此大发豪情，纵论天下，于是斋食三日沐浴更衣，三顾渭水求得姜子牙，君臣为民生军国大事秉烛夜谈，传为佳话。  
但无人知晓早在西伯侯渭水八百步渡太公望时，他心中情愫就已生根发芽。  
姬昌只是呆愣了片刻，又见姜子牙轻轻地碰了一下自己的脸颊。  
“王上…求您……嗯……”  
姜子牙几乎望穿秋水。  
“您和孤王之间还说甚么求与不求……”  
姬昌磁性而温柔的声音再次安抚了陷入彷徨的姜子牙。  
“打神鞭，放开太公，给孤王与他一个痛快。”  
打神鞭终于听话地松开姜子牙那物，身上其余捆绑的地方也减轻了力道，让那些红绳只是作为情色之美的装饰物。两人再次十指紧扣，这一次，红绳将他们的手腕再一次锁上。  
“要标记了……若疼痛难耐，尽管掐孤王，您想咬孤王的脖子肩膀背后，孤王身上任何一处，都随您喜欢。”  
“好……来吧，王上。”  
姜子牙努力地维持着双腿夹紧的姿势，最大程度地迎合乾元之气在自己体内充实占有，胀大成结；姬昌先是在姜子牙诱人的嘴唇上轻舔一下，最后埋在颈窝间，不轻不重地咬下去……两股热流会师一处，贯通一体…或者说是本来就是一体。姜子牙心满意足地合上双眼，双手揽上去抱紧姬昌，胸口贴合一起，感受彼此热烈的心跳，在携手共赴巫山云雨中享受着标记的高潮。

“呼。”  
姬昌起身简单地披了外套，吹灭桌案旁唯一一盏烛灯，整片寝室陷入黑暗。窗外雨声还在继续，只有在欢愉过后，身体稍微冷却，才能感受到室外渗进来微凉的空气。  
姜子牙长呼一口气，从床榻上半坐起来，有些恍惚地抚摸着自己脖颈上的标记。  
“刚才标记在哪儿了？让孤摸一下。”  
姜子牙微笑着坐过去，靠近姬昌，让他摸摸他给予自己的标记。  
“不会有人看到然后说闲话吧？”  
“不会。大不了臣明日将衣领围高一些就好了。”  
刚才的经历激烈却又恍惚，仿佛一场历历在目的梦境。姜子牙在黑暗中摸索一下凌乱的床头，逐渐感觉到自己体内的坤泽气息在经过标记后趋于平稳，这一次持续了几天的发情期可算是平安度过。  
姬昌爬回姜子牙身旁，托长音打个哈欠，给盖好被褥：“今天孤王就与太公同床共枕——！”  
“大王估计早就计划好了吧……”  
“是是是……”  
在气息趋于平稳后，就是困意的袭来，姜子牙被姬昌传染一个打哈欠后，就跟着缩到被窝里，和姬昌在长夜里伴着催眠的雨声，面对面安眠。

END  
其实还想写子牙给文王咬的，但是我也好困所以不写了我真的好困


End file.
